All Mine
by Skalidra
Summary: Sometimes, Tim is in the mood for certain kinds of games. He tries to be subtle about letting Kon know, but they're always ushered off to their room before they gross the rest of the team out any farther. That's a good thing though; it just means that they get to enjoy some time together with absolutely no interruptions. And oh, they really do enjoy it. - TimKon, PWP


MERRY CHRISTMAS! So, let's start the day off with some lovely TimKon porn for you guys. There's a second gift coming later in the day, but I'll hold back on telling you exactly what it is. (It's a surprise!) Enjoy, have a lovely Christmas (or holiday), and know that I absolutely do not judge you for reading porn at your family gatherings. I do it too.

 **Warnings** for: graphic sex, impact play, light Dom/sub themes, light predicament bondage, and marking/biting.

* * *

It starts with a look. Just a glance from Tim and a certain sort of smile, and I perk up and pay attention. He turns back to his conversation with Cassie, and I settle my head on the back of the couch, over my arms, and watch him. They're just running down some theoretical mission plan or something, nothing really worth listening to, but then Tim is bringing his hands up between them. He cracks his knuckles, does the same to his wrists, and I watch his fingers linger there for longer than they should.

I smile, and then Bart is rolling his eyes and snorting from the seat he has next to me.

" _Cassie_ ," he whines, "they're doing that _thing_ again."

Tim's already relaxed back into a normal position, but Cassie still glances down at his wrists before sighing. She gives a small grin, and then reaches forward and shoves Tim back a step by his shoulder. "Go on, you dorks. Keep your games out of the common area, remember?"

Tim smirks, but then he glances back at me. A flash of x-ray vision lets me see that his eyes are a little bit narrowed, and I'm sure he knows I'm looking because he flicks them towards the exit and up towards our rooms. I grin back, and lift myself with my TTK to roll over the top of the couch and back to my feet. Tim's already heading for the door, but I stop to aim a small grin at Cassie first.

"Your wish is my command, oh fearless leader."

Then I fly for the exit before she can process that enough to actually make any use of it. I would _not_ put it past her to reel me right back in with some task that needs doing, now that I've _offered_ that. In fact she's done it before, and I'm not giving her the chance to this time because Tim's in a mood and therefore I have better things to do.

How he's already halfway to our rooms I don't know, but Tim is always faster than by all rights I think he should be. It's just one of those things he's good at. It also means I don't catch up to him until he's almost right in front of the door to his room, even though I'm flying and he seems to just be walking. I grab his left wrist as I settle to my feet, pulling him back and then pushing him up against the wall. It only takes a fraction of my strength to hold both his wrists down by his hips, and his legs part to let me slide between them because he doesn't have any other choice.

His heart is beating a little harder than normal, with what I recognize as anticipation. He twists his wrists against my hold as I lean in, pressing my lips to the side of his neck and beneath his ear.

"Cassie's going to be pissed if we do this out here," he reminds me.

I push up against him, and I can feel and hear that tiny catch in his breathing. "You know I wouldn't do that," I counter, not pulling away from his throat to speak. "You're _mine_ , Tim. No one else gets to see you, not without my permission." I get a very faint shiver for that, so I let him go and step back. "Inside," I order, nodding my head towards the door.

He moves, and I follow him into his room and then turn to press the keypad beside it and lock the door again. Tim's stopped, facing me and waiting. It makes me give a small smirk, and I lean my back against the door and cross my arms.

"Strip down for me, babe. Leave the mask."

I can hear the slight raise in his heartbeat after my command, but all he does is start to obey. He unfastens the metal splay of a cape, letting it fall to the ground at his back. His gloves come off next, and I waste a second staring at the long, pale fingers as he flexes them, letting them join his cape on the ground. After that it's his gear, and then his boots, and finally he's in just the skintight, black and red uniform underneath, covering him from neck to toe. I wait, and then watch him reach back and grab the zipper hidden at the hollow of his throat.

I make absolutely no attempt to hide the fact that I'm watching as he pulls it down the center of his chest, and enjoying every new inch of pale skin, defined muscle, and old scar tissue. He gets it down to his stomach, and then lets go so he can shrug it off of one shoulder at a time, drawing the fabric down his arms until it's hanging at his waist. He pushes it past his hips, and I let my gaze linger at the line of his black briefs, following the dip of muscle underneath it. As _tempting_ as it is, I let my vision stay normal, and don't take a peek quite yet.

He pulls the suit off of each leg, leaving them bare — I'm still convinced he has to shave at least _somewhere_ but I've never caught him at it — and then finally lets it puddle on the ground with everything else. I fix my gaze to those briefs, and watch him hook his thumbs underneath the top and push them down as well. They fall to his feet, and I take my time studying all of the revealed skin. The small patch of black curls, the curve of his cock, and the just barely visible darker skin of his balls past it.

I let him stand there for about a minute, and then finally raise my gaze back up to his face and push myself off the door. He's just a little bit flushed, and his cock's a bit fatter than totally limp, but not really hard yet.

I push one of his shoulders with a tap of my strength, spinning him around, and then hook my arm around the front of his chest and pull him back against me. I lower my right hand to take his cock in my hand, and get rewarded with a soft gasp and a small arch of his back as I stroke him. He twists against my arm, but I just pull him in harder in response, pushing my hips against his lower back. I know the roughness of my jeans against his bare skin can't be comfortable, but he doesn't say a word, and he's getting hard in my hand.

"Hands or powers?" I ask, as I lower my head down to mouth at his neck. Now that he's out of his suit, I can actually get at the skin where it's safe to leave marks.

He squirms, his hips pushing forward into my hand. "Hands," he answers in a gasp, the fingers of his right hand curling into one of the belt loops in my jeans. " _Conner_."

"Relax, babe," I murmur. "Just getting you warmed up." He's pretty much fully hard now, and I still my hand and just hold him instead, nuzzling his shoulder before I find a spot I like, higher up near his neck. I bite down, keeping my teeth enough in check that I don't break his skin. He jerks a little bit, and I can feel his cock twitch. I dig down a bit harder, then let go and look down at the spot to confirm that it's a nice imprint of my teeth. The first of many.

I pull back a bit and then let go of him, letting my hands slide along his skin as they move away. "On your knees on the bed," I whisper in his ear, watching him shiver. "Hands on the headboard."

He obeys that order too, crossing the room to climb onto the bed on his hands and knees. He shifts high enough that he can reach up and grasp the top of the headboard, his back curving into an inviting arch as he raises his ass and shoots me a smirk over his shoulder. His legs are spread a bit, and I can see the heavy hang of his cock between them. I take another minute to appreciate that view; he's _always_ telling me to be patient.

Finally I start forward and take a seat next to him. I reach out, over his arm and to the edge of his mask, and slowly peel it off his face. He sucks in a sharp breath as I do it, and I hold his gaze even after I've gotten it all the way off of his face. I know it's a powerful moment for him, he's never admitted it but I don't need all of my enhanced senses to see that letting someone else take that mask off his face is an important thing. Restrained or not, I can tell that it's a gesture of trust.

On a way less innocent note, I also know that it's a transfer of power from him to me. I unmasked him. He's _mine_.

I set the mask over on the bedside table, and then reach back over and run my fingers through his hair. His eyes close for a moment, and then he gives a soft groan when I tighten my grip and tug his head back. His hands stay on the headboard though, even as I force his neck to arch back. I keep him like that for a second and then let go, turning my gaze up to consider his hands. We have all kind of restraints, but I kind of like him on his knees and the idea of cuffs isn't all that appealing right now.

I glance down his arms, down to his cock, and then an idea sparks to life in my head and I grin. "Stay here," I order, getting to my feet and heading for his desk and the papers strung up above it.

He's definitely watching me, but I let him. Even if he knows what I'm thinking of doing, he's not really going to stop me from picking up one of the spare thumbtacks and a stretch of string. I head back over with them, and set them down on the bedside table. I pull my shoes and socks off before I turn back to Tim, who's watching me with those brilliant blue eyes, his mouth just slightly open. I put my back against the headboard and take his hands, holding both his wrists in one of my hands as I reach for the string with the other. He pulls in a sharp breath as I wrap the string around one of his thumbs, and then the other.

I let go of his hands for just a moment, so I can loosely tie the ends of the strings, and then take hold of them again.

I reach over and grab the thumbtack, guide his hands back to the headboard, and press the thumbtack through the string and into the wood of the headboard. I keep hold of his wrists, and lean in to press a kiss to the back of his closer hands. He's watching me, and I let my teeth graze across his skin as I hold his gaze. I can hear his breath catch.

"Keep your hands here," I murmur against his knuckles. "Don't grab the headboard, just press them." He swallows, shifts a bit, and I give a small grin. "If you pull that string out or slip it, I'm going to have to punish you, babe." I get a full shiver for that, and a small flicker of his eyes. I let go of him and move down the bed a bit so I can lean over his back and run one of my palms up his spine.

He arches underneath my hand, and I press my teeth down into his left shoulder to make a matching imprint of my teeth on that side as well. He gives another soft groan, and I slide my hand around his waist to press it flat against his stomach. I can feel him tense up a bit, and hum my approval into his skin as I feel the muscle contract underneath my hand. I rub at the ridges of his abs for a second, as I dig my teeth into his skin, and then let go of both of them in tandem. I glance up to find his hands pressed flat against the headboard, the red string a bright counterpoint against the dark wood of the bed.

He had me fly this bed in special; I have never regretted what a pain in the ass it was to get it in here.

I get off the bed, reaching down to unbuckle my belt. I can feel his heart rate spike as I pull it out of the loops, and that makes me turn around and look at him. "Oh yeah?" I ask, with a grin. "Not what I was planning, babe, but I could work it in." I let just a bit of my strength loose as I crack the belt in the air, and he flinches a bit at the sound but I can also see his mouth part and _hear_ the way his next breath shakes a tiny bit. I grin a little wider. "Later," I promise, setting the belt down on the bed, right below his head and in his line of sight.

"Promises, promises," he says, aiming a small smirk up at me.

I lean over and slap his ass just hard enough to make him gasp and rock forward. "I'm a man of my word."

I curl my arms up and back, grabbing my t-shirt at the back of my neck and pulling it up and off of my head. I let it fall on top of my shoes, and then pop the button on my jeans and pull the zipper down. I don't push them off just yet though, as much as I want to. It's all about the power trip, and I'm going to keep myself partially clothed and Tim fully naked as long as I can manage. I've got other games to play in the meantime.

I reach into the drawer of the bedside table and grab the bottle of lube, circling around to climb onto the bed between his legs. I press myself against his ass for a moment, grinding forward and pushing the roughness of my jeans against his skin. He shifts for that, the muscles in his back rolling as he pushes back against me. I close my eyes for a second, curling the fingers of my free hand around his hip for that same moment. Then I sit back on my heels and pop the cap of the bottle open, tilting it to pour a bit onto the fingers of my right hand. I have to pause and deliberately shut the cap again afterwards; Tim wasn't happy the last time I forgot to do that and spilled lube all over the sheets.

"Alright, relax for me, babe," I murmur, slipping my fingers down between his cheeks. Tim gives a soft moan, but his back arches down and he lifts his ass towards me. I can actually see the muscles in his thighs loosening, and I lean down and over him to press a kiss to his low back in reward. "That's a good boy."

I push a finger into him — even relaxed, my fingers are big and he's fairly small — and I can feel him clench down on it for just a fraction of a second. I close my eyes at that flutter of muscle, and then bare my teeth and give him another bite right over where I pressed that kiss.

I get a small jerk for that, but he doesn't pull away from me. Not that he could ever convince me that he doesn't like being bitten; he _loves_ it. I know he does. Every time I bite him I can hear his heartbeat jump, feel the slight sweep of tension, hear those little sub-vocal moans he gives. He likes the feeling of my teeth against him, he likes the tinge of pain, but mostly he loves the idea of being marked. There's nothing that he loves more — I've experimented — than another round of sex in the morning where I just run my hands along him and press my fingers into all of the imprints of my teeth and the bruises. It gets him hard _so_ fast, and he writhes and moves underneath me like nothing else.

Even when we're in costume or out among others, all I have to do is press against him where I know one of those bruises is and I can hear that little jump to his pulse. It's kinda intoxicating, and if the whole team didn't know exactly what I was doing I'd probably do it more often.

I'm not a huge fan of the idea of sharing Tim, though I could probably get it through my head with enough time. I love watching just him, and I know he loves watching me, so it's actually an interesting idea to think of adding someone else into the mix. We've talked about it a couple of times, but both times we decided not yet. We needed more time to settle into what we have, and more time to figure out exactly who we are, before we consider bringing anyone else in. Which does _not_ mean that I don't tease him about his attraction to other people. Like his brothers.

Oh my god it is _hilarious_ how flustered he gets when I tease him about that. It is absolutely nothing but the truth though; his heart jumps and his breath catches a lot around the other Bat kids. Nightwing and Red Hood mostly, AKA Dick and Jason. I totally don't fault him for that. Dick is _hot_ , always has been, and maybe Jason's basically just a giant ass, but that doesn't change that he's also _damn_ hot.

If I didn't know that Tim belongs to me I might just be jealous. Maybe.

I let go of his back, sliding my finger inside of him as I kiss my way across his back. I curl the fingers of my other hand around his hip, pulling him back just a little bit and up into me. Not that he can arch or press up much further. It thrills a pretty big part of me that he can't actually stop me from working him open. I'm too strong, and I'm too much Kryptonian for him to hurt or move me without kryptonite or my permission. I would never do it, but I _could_ push as much of my hand into him as I wanted and his muscles couldn't stop me. I'd never hurt him like that, but the idea sits in the back of my head like a dirty secret. Just as a little spice.

I am almost positive that Tim feels that same thing in the opposite direction. I'm pretty sure he gets off on the idea that he's technically helpless when we play, even though we both know that he has all the real power between us. I might be stronger, faster, and physically in control of him, but one whispered word, one skip of his heart that _didn't_ read as excitement, and I'd stop instantly. I would never risk actually hurting him, or ruining anything between us. I love him too much for that.

"Feel so good around my finger, babe," I murmur, right before I bite him again. Shorter this time, just enough that I know it will bruise before I let go and move on again. "Always so hot and tight, opening up for me. Such a good boy." He shivers, and I bite him again — just to the left of his spine, about midway up his back — before I press a tiny kiss to that same spot. "Tell me what you are, babe. Come on."

Tim gives a low moan, his back shifting underneath my mouth. " _Yours_ ," he breathes. "Yours, Conner. More, please."

"Not yet," I deny. "Gotta relax some more before you can take another finger, babe. Can you do that for me?" He shivers again, and I can feel another flutter of muscle around my finger before he does just what I've asked him to. He trusts his weight to the hand I have wrapped around his hip and just relaxes, and I smile against his back. I slide my finger a few more times, before deciding that with him manually relaxing it _is_ enough, and pressing back in with two.

He clenches again, and I stay still until he loosens, pressing soft kisses to his back. At least until I bite him again. He gasps, but his back curves up towards me and he gives another of those little almost sub-vocal moans as he exhales. I look up along his back after I let go, as I give my fingers one twisting, testing slide, so I can watch his hands. His palms are pressed flat to the wood of the headboard, his fingers just slightly curled in on it and his head hanging down between his arms. Which is fucking gorgeous, but not totally what I want.

"Hold your own weight," I order, reining in the part of me that automatically wants to use my TTK to hold him up. He said hands, not powers. I'll save my powers for the next time he wants me to use them, and I can lie next to him and just touch and hold him with those. _God_ it's amazing to watch him come apart held in the grip of my powers, to feel him writhe and fight just because he can and he knows that I won't let him get away.

Tim shifts up a bit, tension returning to his thighs as he regains his own balance, and I wait until I'm absolutely sure he has it before I let go of his hip. I pull up a bit, not stopping the slide of my fingers inside of him as I run my other hand right up the center of his back. I curl my fingers into his hair and drag his head up, holding his neck in an arch as I lean over him and get my mouth back onto his shoulders.

"How does it feel running around with my marks all over you?" I ask, as I mouth at the jut of his right shoulder blade. "Being around other people with all these little aches and pains every time you shift?"

Tim shudders, and I bite again as I wait for him to answer, up on his actual shoulder. "You _know_ ," he breathes out. "Conner!"

I curl my fingers down inside him, holding onto his shoulder with my teeth as I rock them in as far as I can get and spread them. I catch the way his pulse jumps, and the little sound he gives as my fingers feel the different texture of his prostate, and I dig my teeth in a little more and summon up a low growl from the depths of my chest. It comes out as more of a rumble, but he moans anyway, and I close my eyes for a second to enjoy how he feels, tastes, and sounds. Everything about him is just so _perfect_.

I relax my jaw, pulling my fingers away from his prostate. Not looking to get him off. Not yet anyway. "Answer me, babe," I murmur. "Don't want me to punish you before you're even stretched, do you?"

He gasps, rocks back against me, and I raise my gaze up to his hands and the string hooking them, just to make absolutely sure that it's still attached. His hands haven't even left the headboard. I tug a bit at his hair, move my mouth to low on the back of his neck and bite down again. Shirt should cover it just fine, and if he has to wear a turtleneck or scarf outside of his suit who cares? It's winter, he can get away with it.

"Good!" he almost cries. "God, Conner it feels so _good_. Every time I move it reminds me what we did, reminds me that I'm _yours_ , and nobody knows they're there. I love it."

I reward him with another downwards stroke to his prostate, as I give another soft hum of approval and then let go of the back of his neck. "That's my good boy," I praise. "Always mine." I kiss the most prominent knob of his spine, right at the base of his neck, and let my lips linger. "Just want to please me, don't you, babe? Just want me to take you apart for what I want and then build you back up again." He gives a small whine, and I grin and let my teeth graze over his skin. "Happy to, babe. You're so damn gorgeous all stretched out for me, all slick and ready, doing anything I ask you to. You always listen to me so well, babe. So good."

"Please," he gasps, "Conner, _please_."

I scissor my fingers, testing how his muscle yields and finally decide that he's stretched enough for what I want from him. I kiss his spine again and then pull back, letting go of his hair as I sit back behind him. I finger him for another minute or so, just watching my fingers disappear into his body, before I lean forward and — relatively — gently sink my teeth into the skin above his right hip bone. I just roll the skin between my teeth this time, and don't bite him like I really could. Right over bone is too sensitive.

I pull my fingers out of him, to a small sound of loss, and then pull away from his hip and off the bed. I kneel down to the box pressed up against the outside of the bedside table, and key in the combination for the lock — Tim insisted — before flipping it open. I pull out the toy I want; a silicone black vibrator. It's big enough to stretch him after two fingers, but not quite as big as me. A good in between step with the added bonus of driving him absolutely mad. I toss it towards the bed, between his legs, and then straighten back up and shove my jeans and boxers down and off of me. They only tangle at my ankles for a second, and I'm sure Tim sees my semi-awkward flail to get them all the way off me, but he doesn't seem to react.

His hips are shifting a bit, in tiny little rolling thrusts that catch my eye pretty perfectly. I force away the urge to just watch though, because I have things to do and plans on how to do them. As much as I love to watch him, I'd rather be touching right now.

I head over, sliding my hand across his hip to tell him where I am as I settle back between his legs and pick up the vibrator. I hold it in one hand as I forage for the bottle of lube with my other hand, and then pour some out over the silicone. When I click the cap closed again, Tim pushes his ass up. I almost snort, but pull it down to a small grin as I settle myself a little more firmly and set the bottle down next to the outside of his leg. He gives a quiet moan at the first touch of the vibrator to his skin, and then a louder one as I aim it right and slowly push it forward.

"Relax for me, babe," I murmur, watching him stretch around it. "You can take it, you just gotta let it in." I bite my tongue to keep quiet after that, watching as his hips twitch, roll in an aborted half-thrust, and then he just relaxes around the vibrator. It's so damn beautiful.

I ease it the rest of the way into him, watching the smooth slide with fire building in the back of my stomach. God how I'd love to just pull it right back out and push myself into him instead, but there's a couple reasons not to. For one, I've got great plans and I want to actually finish them. Secondly, he's stretched enough for the slimmer vibrator, but _not_ for me. I could force it, but it would hurt him and I don't want to. I have to stay careful about him actually being ready for me, because sometimes it's hard to feel if he's actually stretching, or I just can't feel the resistance.

I get the vibrator in all the way up to the wider base, and then rock it back and forth a bit to make sure that there's enough lube and it slides easily. Tim moans, pushes back a bit, and that gets rid of my slight concerns. I push up onto my knees, keeping one hand on the base of the vibrator to keep it rocking in and out as I lean over him and put my teeth against his back again.

"Feel good?" I ask, already knowing the answer but wanting him to say it.

" _Yes_."

That gets a smirk from me, before I slide my hand to the bottom of the vibrator and click it on. He gasps, jerks forward and clenches down, and I keep my hand on the base of the vibrator to hold it in him. I nip at his skin, raising little red spots along the sides of his spine and then out over his ribs. Tim shivers and rocks back against me, arching up into my teeth as he relaxes again.

"Conner," he says in a moan. "Come _on_."

"Hush, babe." My words come with a smile. "It's not time for you yet."

Tim groans, with a slight edge of frustration to it, and I barely hold back my snort. The vibrator's not even turned up that high; just a few clicks. It's more teasing than anything that's actually going to get him off. That might be some of why he's frustrated, honestly, but if that's true then Tim's just kidding himself. He should know by now that I don't ever let him off that easy. If he's in the mood to play, then he should be in the mood to _wait_ too because I'm much happier to watch him lose his mind than let him get off this fast. It's just too much fun.

Me getting off, now that's still on the table.

I reach down with my free hand and wrap it around myself, muffling a moan by biting into the skin over Tim's left shoulder blade. I just enjoy the feeling for a second before I start to stroke, jacking myself off with just the right speed and pressure to not waste any time. It's hard not to rock forward and fuck my own hand — or grind up against Tim — but I keep myself restrained. I vent by sucking and biting more marks into his back, and rocking the vibrator in and out of him with the other hand. Just enough to make him feel it, to wind him higher as I bring myself off.

I'll want to really fuck him later, but my control isn't that fantastic and I want to make that last. If I get off first, then I can fuck Tim pretty much as long and hard as I want to. It's pretty damn glorious.

I give a moan into his back, and I feel him shudder even as he rocks back into the twist of the vibrator. I take another small glance up at his hands, just to make sure that string's still in place. His hands haven't even shifted, and that makes me give a small grin. Tim can be obedient, when he wants to be. Other times he's just a total brat, and I get to hold him down and 'punish' him at every turn. That's a lot of fun too. Really, I'll take Tim any way he wants to do things. Normal sex is just as good as these games, and there's nothing quite as calming as just holding him in my arms after a long day.

I pick up the speed of my hand a bit, feeling that slow rise at the back of my spine. Not coming right now, but soon enough. That's what happens when you do everything yourself; I can still get me off faster than anyone else can, even Tim. It's handy for when I want to get off quick and dirty so the second time will be longer. I'm not totally cruel, I'll get Tim off before that second time, but I come first. That's part of the point when we play.

Tim's shifting back against me, almost undoubtedly feeling the way I'm moving and knowing exactly what I'm doing. He gives a soft moan, the muscles of his back rolling underneath my teeth and tongue. I pull back to take a look, and my breath catches just a bit. His whole back's covered in scattered marks, little bruising patches next to more obvious imprints of teeth, and it makes me groan and close my eyes for just a second.

"All mine, babe," I whisper, tracking accidental patterns in the marks as I speed up the vibrator by one more notch. He gasps. I don't know if it's the words or the feeling, but either way it makes me bite my bottom lip to stay quiet for a second, and I can feel that coil in my stomach starting to reach the point of no return.

His hips roll forward once before he manages to make them stop, and I give another groan and shift forward. I push the vibrator in as far as it will go and then leave it there so I've got my hand free. Then, even though I don't want to, I let go of myself with the other. Before I can think too much about how hard I am I grab Tim's hips and push myself up onto my knees. I can't help gritting my teeth and moaning as my cock fits neatly between the cheeks of his ass, and I definitely can't help rocking forward against him. I tighten my fingers on his hips, pushing to tilt down so I've got a better angle.

I rock against him, sliding my cock between his cheeks and to his lower back, forcing myself not to go as hard or as fast as I want to. I don't want to hurt Tim.

It doesn't even matter that I'm not going that fast. He feels amazing even though I'm not actually inside him, and I was already pretty far gone anyway, so it only takes a few minutes of thrusting against him for that wave to start rising dangerously high again. When it does, I force myself not to clench my hands or go any faster.

I moan my appreciation instead, and follow it up with a, "Tim, _babe_. My good boy, _mine_." I get an answering moan, and that's enough.

I bite back a shout and shove forward, pushing Tim down a few inches as that coil in my gut finally snaps, sending me crashing over the edge. I come in thick spurts up and over his back, and I force myself to keep my eyes open, to watch it splatter across his skin. I get to see him give a hard shudder too, his back curling and arching up towards me.

It takes me a minute to catch my breath, but when I can move again I pull back, letting my cock drop down and away from his ass. The vibrator is still buzzing happily away, and that pulls my mouth into a tired grin as I let go of his hips. I can see the muscles of his thighs twitching, hear the increased rate to his heartbeat and pulse, the hard touch to his breathing. So I lean down and press a kiss to one cheek of his ass, and then the other. The way he rocks back tells me that he really wants something; _now_.

"You feeling good, babe?" I ask, raising my hand back up to push the vibrator a little further into him and then rock it back out. Before he can answer me, I continue with, "Just love being marked up. Such a kinky boy for me, aren't you babe?"

He just moans, so I push the vibrator in as far as it will go and then pull back to relatively lightly slap his ass. He jumps a bit.

"Answer," I demand.

It takes him a couple seconds, and when his voice comes out it's thick and dark with desire. "I think I'd be pretty kinky with or without you. Pretty fair assumption."

I give a snort of laughter, and then lean down and kiss him again. His hip this time. "Totally fair," I agree. Then, before he can say anything else — Tim is way too damn good at talking people around to doing what he wants — I flick the vibrator to its highest setting.

He yelps, jerking forward and away from my hands, and I grin to myself and casually reel him back in by grabbing both sides of his hips and pulling. I can feel his hips trying to buck, but I hold him still as I admire the sight of his back rolling in little waves. I take a look up at his hands too, and they're clenched but the string is still on his thumbs and hooked in by its tack.

I rub my thumbs over the jut of his hips, giving a hum of approval even as he gasps. "I think it's time for you to get off, Tim. You've been such a good boy for me." He shudders, and in the gap between his arm and his head I can see the leather of my belt sitting there. Now that looks like a good idea. So I lean in and press a kiss to one of the clean spots of his low back. "You stay as still as you can manage for me, babe."

I let him go, and I can hear the small whine that gets past his teeth but his hips don't move any further than a few twitches. I slide off the bed, take a step around the side of him, and then reach down to take the belt off the bed. He sucks a breath in through his teeth, looking up at me with partially glazed eyes, and then shudders and hangs his head with a thick moan.

"You're the one who wanted the belt," I remind him. Before I start with anything else I bend down, and press a soft kiss to his hair. I run my fingers through it afterwards, keeping them gentle and soothing. "I'm going to beat you, babe, and you're going to come from it. Got that?"

Tim nods, and then gasps out a strained, " _Yes_ , sir."

I can't help my grin, and I pull Tim's head back just so I can kiss him for that. I keep it slow and barely use my tongue at all, even though I want to. He gives a small whine when I pull back, but doesn't chase my mouth. "That's my good boy," I whisper, pressing one last kiss to his forehead before I let him go.

I move down to the side of his legs, uncurling the belt and letting it hang down my thigh. The touch of the leather is enough to make _me_ shiver, just with the promise of getting to beat Tim with it. _God_ he's beautiful like this — okay, so he's beautiful all the time but that's not the _point_ — and there's nothing like getting to watch the bruises bloom over his skin, and _knowing_ that he loves it. I need to keep my strength in check, but that's nothing that I don't do every time I touch something anyway.

I remember to say, "You don't have to count," before I lift the belt and crack it down across his ass.

He gasps, rocking forward. I take a second to watch the red bloom outwards, checking to make sure I'm not hitting too hard. Given the way his back arches back down, raising his ass, I'd say the answer is definitely _no_. So I hit him again, and get a cry in response that quickly dissolves into a dark moan. I can see his cock from here, flushed a darker shade and pretty much as hard as he ever gets, the tip slowly beading little drops of precome that drip down to the bed. I can't help licking my lips, but I do resist actually reaching down to grab him. Fun as it is to jack Tim off while I beat him, that's not tonight's game.

That vibrator is going to do all my real work for me. Every time he tenses up after a blow it pushes it harder against his prostate.

Another blow, across the back of his thighs this time, and I get a shout of, "Conner!" He yelps at the next strike after that, and then his hips rock forward into nothing and he gives a sharp whine. I know that noise. That's the noise he makes when he's begging for more. When he's getting there, but not quite close enough to be really desperate yet.

I shake out the belt, crack it once in thin air just to watch him tense up in reaction, and then really get to work. I keep a careful ear on the way he sounds, all the little involuntary cues that will tell me I've overstepped before he can get any words out. I don't get any of those, but I do get the pound of his heart and the ragged, uneven pace to his breathing that tells me he's just a little ways off from being right at the edge.

Just a couple seconds before I get a gasp of, "Conner, I—"

"I know, babe," I reassure, and hit him again. "Let go for me, Tim." He sobs out a breath, back arching up, and I snap the belt over his ass with just a little more strength. He jerks forward, shouts, but nothing about his reaction tells me it was _bad_. " _Let go_ ," I demand, not giving him any breaks between the cracks of the belt.

He shakes, and then he's twisting and crying out, and I can see enough of his cock to watch it jerk and see him come across the sheets.

I drop the belt to the floor and move forward, grabbing his left hip to hold him steady as I click the vibrator off. I pet him through the last of the release, sliding my hands down the outside of his legs and carefully avoiding the reddening areas of his ass and the back of his thighs. He's shaking a little bit, but a careful check in on his heartbeat and breathing tells me he's alright, just riding high. I press gentle kisses to his hips and sides as I wait for him to come down.

It isn't that long before he relaxes, his breathing mostly evening out as he slumps down against the bed. His arms fall, and I raise my gaze as I hear the definite _snap_ of string. He freezes, then tilts his head up and looks at the broken piece of string still pinned to the headboard, but no longer connected to his left thumb. I stay still, waiting until he twists his shoulders to look back at me. If he's done with games for tonight, I won't press it. It's not like any of this is really serious. The idea of punishment is fun, but if he's not willing to play along after what I've already done I'd never push him to.

Tim meets my gaze for a few seconds — his eyes are a little lidded, a little hazy — and then gives a very small shift of his head in a nod. Permission.

I tighten my grip on his hips a little bit, give him a small grin and press my teeth to his hip for a fraction of a second. "Oh, babe. I told you not to do that." I press his hips down into the bed, crawling up and over him so I'm straddling his back and I can wrap an easy hand into his hair. "And you were being so _good_ tonight too."

I reach up and take his right wrist with my free hand, pulling it down until the string snaps on that side too. Tim shivers, but doesn't fight even a little bit when I pull his head up by his hair to arch his neck. In fact his eyes slide closed, mouth parting just a little bit in surrender, and it's _gorgeous_. Adding that right into my mental folder of images to pull out whenever Tim's away and I need to jack off instead of getting to play with him. It's a pretty full folder.

"The things I could do to you," I whisper. He shudders. I force myself to let go of his wrist and pull back, but I keep my grip on his hair and use it to drag him up to his knees. "Come on, babe. Let's get you cleaned up for me. Just a quick rinse." I get to my feet, and tug him forward by his hair so he's standing next to me, and I can steer him towards our bathroom.

I get him in front of me, lowering my other hand between his legs to press and hold the vibrator up inside him while we move. He tenses up for a second at that, but it only stalls him for a moment and then he's moving again, guided by the push of my hand at the back of his head. I'm sure Tim could hold it himself, but honestly I just like having my hand down there. Puts me right next to the controls too, which is fun.

Getting him into the bathroom is easy enough, and I raise my hand off the vibrator and turn the water of the shower on. I make sure it's gone warm before I shove Tim in and underneath the spray, and follow right at his back. I push his head forward against the tile, pinning him there while I trail my other hand up his back, following the curve of his spine. The water's nice and hot now, and I give a soft grin when I hear a very quiet moan come out of Tim's mouth.

"Considering a couple things," I tell him, as I rake my gaze down his back, admiring the marks I've put on both that and his ass. "Grab the soap and clean yourself off, Tim."

I let go of his hair, letting him pull a bit away from the wall so he can grab the soap off the shelf on the back wall of the shower. I take half a step back to watch, and then grin to myself and go with the idea in my head. I crack my hand against the underside of his left ass cheek, and he yelps and jumps. The soap drops to the floor of the shower with a heavy thunk.

"Well that's the start to all _kinds_ of pornos right there," I comment, and wrap my left hand around his hip. "Go on; pick it up."

I can feel Tim shudder a bit, but he bends at the waist since I'm holding his hip steady, reaching for the soap. I smack him again with my free hand, and then a third time when his fingers actually close around the bar of soap. His head dips, and I hear him give a strained moan that any regular person would have lost under the sound of the shower. So I raise my hand to his cheeks, brushing my fingers over the reddening skin, massaging into the inevitably bruising muscle underneath. His breath catches.

"Stuck down there?" I tease.

"Maybe distracted," he allows, instead of outright admitting anything.

I pull my hand away from his ass so I can reach up and grab a handful of his hair, dragging it up and forcing him to arch. "Maybe I should _help_." I let go of his hip and turn myself so I have a bit of room, hitting him with my left hand instead. It's a different angle, and hard enough to make him gasp and jerk a little bit. Then I let him go, and don't even bother trying to hold back my grin as he leans forward against the shower wall instead of really straightening up.

"You've got cleaning to do," I remind him. "Or do you need a little _motivation_ to get working, babe?" He looks back at me for that, but not before I reach forward. I flick the vibrator back onto its lowest setting, and I can hear him suck in a sharp breath. His eyes flicker closed for a second, and I grin at him, letting my fingers explore the edges of where he's stretched around the vibrator. "I'm just gonna keep turning it higher; you don't want it that bad before we even get to your punishment, do you?"

He gives a small shake of his head, and then pushes off the wall, the fingers of his left hand tight around the bar of soap. When he lets go of the wall he's a little shaky, and I slide my left arm around his waist to press flat against his stomach.

"I've got you." My reassurance is quiet, right in his ear, before I press a soft kiss to the skin right below it. "Won't let you fall."

He doesn't answer me, but he does start sliding the soap across his skin. He's right underneath the spray of the shower, so all evidence washes down the drain pretty fast, and I shift away from his back to let him crane his arms around at angles I could never get to without serious injury to get that skin too. I keep my free hand to myself, letting him work without interference. It's really tempting to mess with him, but I've done that enough already, at least for now. I can make up for this time later, during the 'punishment.' I think any other couple would just call it teasing, but that's totally fine. I don't want to really _hurt_ Tim, and I don't want to actually punish him for what was just a game. We're not that serious about all of this.

I wait until his back is cleaned off, and then stroke my free hand down his side as I press up against him. "That's enough, babe." I take the soap from his hand and set it back on the shelf, then reach forward and flick the shower off. He almost immediately shivers a bit, pressing back against me like he's trying to leech all my body heat away. I wrap my arms around him and press a kiss to his temple before I steer him out of the shower.

I snag a towel and wrap it around his shoulders, rubbing at his skin and hair to dry him off. He stands still, faintly shivering, and the sound of the vibrator quietly buzzing away makes me grin. Since I'm at his back, and he can't see me, I don't bother holding it back. Once he's mostly dry I pull the towel back and do the same to myself, just a lot rougher and faster since I don't have to worry about the burn of it. I drop the towel to the floor afterwards, and then sweep Tim up into my arms.

He sucks in a sharp breath that sounds like surprise, and I smile down at him as I carry him back off to our bed. I climb onto it without letting go of him, putting my back against the headboard and then manhandling Tim so he's between my legs, his back to my chest. He arches a bit, shifting with a small hiss of pain. That'll be the pressure sitting puts on his ass. I grab his wrists and pull them up to his chest, then wrap one of my arms all the way around to pin his arms completely down. He can struggle all he wants, so long as he's not really trying to get away I can hold him.

I lower my other hand down to grab his right thigh, lifting it so I can slide my leg in underneath his, fitting it right between his. It puts my thigh directly against the base of the vibrator, and I shift just to experiment, pushing it a little deeper into him. He gives me a tiny shiver for that.

I press another small kiss to his temple, and then whisper, "You're going to keep your legs spread for me, alright, babe?" I slide my free hand against his inner thigh to emphasize my point, pressing just a bit outwards. He yields easily, twisting his head into the side of my neck and nodding. I give him a light slap for that, just enough to make him gasp and make his leg flinch away from my touch. "Verbally, babe."

Tim rocks against me, forehead pressing hard against my neck. "Yes, sir," he breathes, his back arching away from me a bit.

"Good boy," I murmur. "What do you think? Fifteen minutes for you to get hard again? Twenty?"

I slide my hand down, briefly sliding my fingers around his limp cock before reaching down further. I shift my thigh so I can reach the controls of the vibrator, and twist it up a couple more notches. Tim whines and twists his torso against my grip, hips rising off of my leg for a moment. I firmly push him back down with that hand, which pushes my thigh hard against the vibrator and make him give a sharp sound that's somewhere between pleasure and pain. Just perfect.

"I'm thinking at least fifteen," I comment. "So when you're totally hard again, babe, the punishment's over. Got that?" That'll give me enough time to get hard too, and then we can move on to a second round and I can actually fuck him. I can't _wait_.

Tim nods, and then corrects himself with a breathless, "Yes, sir."

I grin, tilting my head down to press my nose into his scalp. His hair's still damp, but I couldn't care less.

I lower my hand to trail my fingers over his cock one more time, and then lift my hand again. I can't see it from this angle, but I know Tim is watching me. So I let the anticipation build for a second before I slap the inside of his left thigh. He gasps again, hips rocking up, and I follow them with my thigh to shove that vibrator a bit deeper. He falls again, and right when he's all the way down I slide my hand across the thigh I just hit. He shivers a bit, and I twist my fingers and pinch a bit of the skin of his inner thigh between two of my fingers. He jerks, gives a relatively quiet yelp, and I look down to admire the sharp red patch blooming under my fingers.

"It's almost as fun as biting you," I comment, and Tim sucks in a sharp breath and twists against my hold again. "Oh, like that idea, babe?" I pinch him again; get a small cry. "Like the thought of me marking up your thighs?" He gives a shallow moan, and I laugh. "Next time, Tim. Next time I'll tie you down and take my time," another pinch, and this one's higher towards his groin so I get a sharper cry, "sucking enough bruises down here that you can't even walk when I'm done. Make you beg for me before I touch anything else."

Tim shudders, his hips rolling forward into thin air. "You better remember that," he gasps.

I nuzzle the top of his head. "I'll write it down somewhere," I promise. Then I slap all that newly bruised skin, and Tim arches against me and cries out for real, right into my throat. I take half a second to check in with his breathing and heartbeat, and decide that he's alright. If he wanted me to stop he'd tell me.

I pinch a little zigzag path up his inner left thigh, starting down near his knee and finally ending nearly all the way at the crease of thigh and groin. By the time I get all the way up there a decent amount of time has passed, and when I give him a couple of quick slaps to cover all of it I can see his cock twitch and swell a little bit. I grin, feeling his ragged breath against my throat as I slide my fingers down that thigh, rocking my leg up against him to move that vibrator again. He gives a small whine, arms twisting where I've got them pinned.

"You know," I murmur, sliding my fingers up to trail over his cock, "that other thigh is looking pretty lonely." He jerks, breath catching hard in his throat, and I can definitely feel his cock twitch in my fingers. "Yeah, I figured you'd agree."

He whines, but doesn't stop me when I slide my hand down to his right thigh. I give it a couple of slaps first, just to warm the skin up, and get a buck of hips and a small moan against my throat for that. Then I slide my fingers all the way down to his knee, take a glance at his other thigh, and then get to work replicating the same pattern up this one. It won't be totally even, but it'll be close enough. I just know that every time I open his thighs over the next couple weeks I'm going to enjoy seeing all these little bruises. I can only imagine how much he'll love feeling all of them.

Tim is giving me little hitched sobs, his torso twisting against my arms and his breath coming hard and fast against my throat. But his legs stay open, and not once does he tell me to stop. So I finish my pattern, take a look at the flushed, rigid arc of his cock, and then rub my fingers down along his inner thigh. He shudders, gasps a little bit, and I press a kiss to the top of his head.

"You all ready, babe?" I ask, with a slap to his right thigh.

He cries out, arching as far as my hold will let him. " _Yes_ ," he pleads, once he has his breath back. "Conner, _please_."

"Just two more then," I murmur, "hear that, babe? Two more slaps, just to warm your left thigh back up." He jerks a little bit, but then I can feel him nod against me, and my breath catches when he spreads his legs a little bit further. "My good boy," I praise, with the first of my two slaps.

He jerks harder, face shoving into my neck a little harder as he bites down on a high whine. I can hear his teeth grinding. I give him a couple of seconds before I hit him that second time, making this one just a touch harder. I know he feels the difference, because even though it's muffled I can more than hear the cry it drives out of him. I let go of him, running my hands up his sides and tilting my head down into his.

"There we go. All done, Tim. My good boy; took your punishment so well."

I grab him by his hips, lifting and turning him to set him back down on my lap, facing me this time with his legs spread around my hips. He looks a little dazed, his pupils blown wide, and I pull him up against me. I cup both sides of his face and draw him into a kiss, and like a switch has been flicked, he gasps and is suddenly alive again.

His hands press down on my chest, nails curled even though they'll never scratch my skin, rocking forward into me. I can feel his cock slide against my abs, and I lower my hands down to his hips and tug him down just a bit, so I can feel myself rock up against the base of the vibrator and his ass. He whines into the kiss, his teeth hooking into my lower lip. He bites down pretty hard, but it's still not enough to actually hurt me. That takes more strength than he's got.

I slide my right hand back down behind Tim, to grip the base of the vibrator, flick it off, and then drag it out of him. He goes rigid for a moment, teeth releasing my lip as he gasps, his hands clawing along my chest hard enough that it would probably shred anybody else. I let the vibrator drop to the side, and then press two of my fingers into him to test how stretched he is.

" _Conner_ ," Tim gasps, "just do it. I'm ready, _please_."

I take in one steadying breath, and then glance down the bed to the bottle of lube. _All_ the way down there and definitely out of my reach even with my TTK. Tim, the occasional mind reader that he is, twists to follow my gaze. Then he's bending backwards, and my hands go automatically to his waist to support him even as I just stare. He's arching, all the muscles of his chest drawing tight as his head falls back and the grasping fingers of one hand close around the bottle. He doesn't even need my help to straighten back up.

He pushes the bottle to my chest, holding my gaze, and then demands, " _Now_."

That pulls me back into movement, and I take the bottle of lube from him and flick it open, pouring some onto my hand before reaching down to grab my cock and stroke it on. Tim takes the bottle from my other hand, closing the cap and then setting it down off to the side. Before I can even think about changing positions he's rising and settling himself back, and I suck in a sharp breath as he pushes down and takes my cock in.

" _Jesus_ , Tim," I breathe, barely managing to remember to wipe my hand off on the sheets before I grip his hips. He's trying to move, but I hold him down to give myself a second, just to feel all of it. He's slick and hot and tight, and I don't think he was actually prepped quite enough but _fuck_ if I can stop Tim when he wants something.

One of his hands presses down on my shoulder, gripping it hard enough to break anyone else while the other arm hooks around my neck and curls into my hair. He whines, hips bucking against my grip, and I swallow and finally loosen my grip enough that he can move. I have to bite back a curse when he immediately does, thighs lifting him and then his weight sliding him right back down. His eyes are closed, teeth bared, and his pace is quickly graduating from testing into hard and driving.

All I can do is hold on for the ride, and _fuck_ , what a ride it is. There's absolutely nothing like when Tim rides me. I don't know if it's because he does it with such passion, or just because he goes hard because he knows that I can take it, but it's _amazing_. He just slams down, almost tight enough around me that the friction makes me worry, but the lube eases that away.

I slide my hands back to grab his ass, and remember just a fraction of a second too late that I've beaten him pretty hard. He freezes up for half a second with a yelp, and I immediately let go as my eyes widen. The apology gets all the way to the tip of my tongue before Tim whines, rocking down onto me again.

"No," he pleads, " _again_."

I swallow away my apology, and slowly slide my hands back over his ass. His rhythm stutters a little bit, but then he moans and pushes down hard, into my hands. I flex my grip, pressing my fingers into the heat of the bruises, and he grinds back against my hands, resting all the way down on my hips. My breath catches as he arches a little bit, his hand clenching hard in my hair as he rises again. I let my hands stay on him this time, just barely guiding him as he slides up my cock. When I squeeze again, as he's coming down, I get another moan and a forward jerk of his hips.

"You're _gorgeous_ , babe," I whisper, and I can't help leaning forward and kissing him. If anything, it makes him move a little faster. I can't help saying, "My good boy," against his mouth, and he swallows the words and tightens _everywhere_ , a low, desperate noise coming out of his throat.

I can barely _breathe_ , and I barely stop myself from grabbing his hips and helping him move. Tim can do that all on his own, and he's doing it incredibly. I don't want to mess that up, and I am totally good with just letting him ride me to a second orgasm. I'm pretty sure he's going to get off before I do, but that's fine. That just means I'll get to flip him onto his back or his knees and fuck him through his high. He always loves that. I'm not positive why, but I think there's something about the almost painful sensitivity, combined with knowing that I can do basically anything I want to him and he couldn't stop me. Well, not unless he really wanted to hurt me.

Tim moans, slamming down onto me with every breath and biting at my lips and my tongue. Not that it stops me from fucking his mouth with my tongue just as frantically as he's riding me. His hand is tugging at my hair too, hard pulls that feel good but don't even come close to making me move my head. Kind of like the bone-breaking grip on my shoulder. I'm always half convinced that Tim loves being with me so much because he doesn't have to be careful. He might be a normal human, but I know he's strong, and the wrong kind of strength could ruin a night between normal people.

It doesn't matter how hard he grips, claws, or bites me, he can't hurt me like this. Manipulate my joints to cause me pain, sure, but that's the only way that he can actually hurt me without some kind of weapon. He doesn't have the strength to bruise me or get through my skin, no matter how hard he tries. The only thing that trying will do is hurt _him_. I can imagine how good it would feel to not have to worry about my strength.

Tim trembles a bit, and then he gasps in a breath through the press of our mouth and cries, _"Conner!_ "

I pull back enough to rest my forehead against his, separating our lips so that I can murmur, "That's it, babe. Come on, let me see it. _Come,_ Tim."

He arches, hips stuttering and then pushing all the way down, grinding into my hips. He's _right there_ , and I lift my left hand and slap his ass as I watch him. He jerks, his head tosses back, and then he gives a short, sharp _scream_ and he's coming between us. His release streaks up my stomach, my chest, and I can feel a big portion of my control just fall away.

"Jesus _fuck_ ," I whisper, barely keeping the presence of mind to brace his back with one of my arms before I push forward. I get him on his back, and then grab his hips and lift them off the bed, staring down at him as I drive into him hard and fast. His muscles are fluttering around me, clenching and releasing, and I bare my teeth and hunch over him, dragging him back onto my thrusts.

He's arching but sprawled out, eyes wide and mostly black with only a hint of that brilliant blue hiding in them. His arms have fallen away from me and are splayed out across the bed, hands clenching and twisting into the sheets. He arches a little higher, and then his legs hook around my waist and clench down hard, ankles crossing at the small of my back. I can feel them trying to pull me in closer, but I ignore the pull and focus on how he looks, how he _feels_. I can feel the rush at the base of my spine. It won't be long.

One of Tim's hands reaches up, curling tight into my hair as he whines. He looks blissed out, and I shudder and bare my teeth a little more, being careful of how tight I'm holding his hips. When I give one particularly angled slam, and he jolts and gives a high, _cracking_ cry, I'm lost. I manage three more thrusts before I shove deep into him and let myself go with a shout that sounds a lot like Tim's name.

I almost collapse afterwards, but manage to sit back on my heels instead, hanging my head down as I relax my grip on his hips. I'm breathing hard, but I still almost cry out when Tim pulls away and I slip out of him. I shiver, and the next second Tim is on his knees in front of me and pressing up against my chest. I automatically wrap my arms around him, and then let myself collapse backwards onto the pillows. Tim comes with me, and ends up in between my legs, his head level with mine and his hands warm against my sides. I use my TTK to drag the sheets down from underneath us and then up and over; to hell with moving.

I catch my breath, holding Tim close, and then finally manage to drag myself together enough to ask, "You good, babe?"

He stirs with a small jerk, like he'd actually dozed off a bit. Then he gives a sleepy sounding murmur, followed by, "I need another rinse."

I snort, and then pull my eyes open so I can properly aim a kiss to land on his forehead. "Give me a minute and I'll carry you back in there," I promise. "Need anything else?"

"You in the shower _with_ me. 'M not sleeping with you when you're gross." He yawns, and I can hear his jaw crack. "And new sheets." He nuzzles into my shoulder. "Not sleeping in... these..."

I smile, hearing his heartbeat slow as he drops off. "Sure, babe," I whisper. "In a minute."


End file.
